Book 4: Scott & Elena: Unholy Graduation
by cheer4queer
Summary: This Fourth Book from the Scott & Elena series proves to be the most suspenseful. The most climatic. The Best Scott & Elena yet! Following the Events from the third book, Scott finishes his last diary and reviews Elena's last diaries. The End is Near and the war is unholy.
1. Revision of Previously

Chapter 1 - Scott

It's the 1st Monday of the start of Christmas break. I just feel there's an unnatural force between me and Elena. It may be just that everything dies in December. In December 2010, things already died. Our worlds have just fallen apart. I'm outside in the cold winter air. I bought a new Emerald Green 1800s style Diary. I place my yellow SkullCandy headphones on my ears and press play on my iPod nano. I start with my jog. First light, then I increase speed.

"Loca" by Shakira plays in my ears. Then I get a text. Elena is now with Stiles.

They're together, together. It makes me wanna give up on even looking for Help. What makes it worse. Is recently Elena admitted to having sex with Stiles. I believed Stiles was my best friend, then he just went with Elena. I pause the previous song. It's from Maroon 5. My iPod nano shuts down.

I take off myheadphones. I head home. My mom is making Fettichini Pasta with garlic sauce. I smile at her. "How was your jog?" She asks stiring the pasta with a wooden spoon. "It was okay." I say. She stops stirring and walk to me. I hug her. "I love you." I say. I mean it.

"Sometimes okay is all we need sometimes." She says. My mom asks me to help dry the dishes. I'm still unforgiving to Stiles. I pass her a rag. I start drying a dish. She looks at me. "I know you kissed David. He told me unintentionally, he had a breakdown about feeling lost to his family. He said u reminded him of someone he used to know. He had come to the house, he left some things." my mom says redrying a wine glass.

If only she knew David had no family.

"I didn't mean to ask. But i wondered how u reminded of his friend. Then he said when u kissed him and he stopped." My mom says giving me her dried wine glass.

"I..I'm..I am sorry mom." I say. She didn't know about the sex. I finish drying. She stops me. "For me, it doesn't bother me. Look Scott, you've been my son for a long time. I gave birth to a sweet amazing boy." She says stroking my hair. I blush.

"Whoever you love, your heart chooses and not you. If u love someone, you let them go. So, go Scott. Be in careful not to get a heartache." She says. Thanks is my response. I jead to my room. I'mm gonna take a shower.

I am lookong for my long sleeve shirts. I bump into my dwarer. A picture we, Elena, Stiles, and I took in August falls to the floor. I pick it up. I despise stiles. I rip stiles out of the picture.

I throw the picture to the ground.


	2. Damon

Chapter 2

"I never asked for any of this." I say. I'm looking directly at my reflection, the mirror with eminence and light. "I just wanted to protect Elena and keep her alive."

"She's Come Undone" says Damon suddenly standing near me. "Knock." I say. "Vampires don't knock." He says smirking. "What exactly do you want?" I say. "All I want to say is that you care about her and so do I , she's a particular being. I sensed something, this vampire recalling. Elena although, she seems as if her symptoms of being a vampire left. Hers has taken longer than usual." he says. My mind turns blank, fear and only fear prevails at the moment. "What are you trying to say?" I ask.

"If she turns, she won't be the same. You see the coralasion between vampires and werewolves will be bleak. Although, well for me, there is no conflict, the primary fear factor prevents our morals." He says. I never thought someone like Damon would have fear. He must have come to me for primal reasons.

"Damon, you and I will try a brutal new approach to provoke Elena's humanity before shit hits the fan, and Caroline might be frustrated and attempt to intervene."

...

It's now almost Christmas, two things worry me. Semester Finals and Elena's safety. I pass by an Avenue near Mystic Falls High School. I spot a Starbucks. I go inside. "A Frappe Caramel Mocha, please." I say to the cashier, a 5 ft 9 brunett. I swipe my Visa. "In a few minutes." Says the Cashier. I get a Phone Call, I switched the ringtone to "A Bitter Sweet Symphony." I pick up.

"Hello?" I ask. "Hey Scott, I have good news." says Elena. "I thought you were mad?" I ask. "We're still friends and I applied in October for an out of state College in Washington D.C. and I got accepted!" she says. My heart breaks in two. She's gone now, but she'll be gone away from me if I let her go. "That's great." I say. "Your order is ready sir." a woman says pointing at my cup on the counter. I tell her thanks and I tell Elena I'm proud. I hang up.

...

I'm writing with a new pen I bought and I realized I should have told Elena about what Damon said. However after I grabbed my coffee...

...

I head for the napkins and wipe the caramel from my lip. I bump into someone, I'm so clumsy. "Sorry." I say. "No pr..." David stops." David!" I say. David smiles. It starts to rain instead of snow. "Damn it." I say looking at the window. "It's okay David, really." I say. David grabs my hand. "Please Scott." He says.

We rush outside, but can't find his car. I'm wet. "David?" I ask. "Just give me a few seconds." he says. It's starts pouring. We run to a Apartment Complex. The doors are locked. We stay under the Apartment Complex's umbrella.

"Are you cold?" He asks me. I nod and shiver. He takes off his jacket and puts it on me. I sit on the steps, still chattering my teeth. He hugs me. I smile. My cheeks turn red and I realize I truly, love David. And Elena? My heart aches. I look at him, he looks at my eyes. "Thank you." I say. He stays quiet and unexpectedly places a kiss on my forehead. My hair is wet and it gets in my face. David parts it. My eyes look at his. He leans closer.

And we kiss.

I guess it's the things we love most that destroy us.


	3. Silas Is Not Dead

It's Christmas today. I go to Facebook. I have 6 notifications. 2 messages. And 1 friend request. I logged in 2 days ago. I go to my wall. Someone named Unclassified, posted a picture on my wall. 2 hours ago. It's me and David kissing. I gasp. I wonder who. Why? A few kids from school comment saying, "Queer, This Damn Faggot, That's so sad, you're a fucking slut, Weirdo!" I step away from my Apple Laptop computer. A tear escapes my eye.

I check the messages. One is from Stiles. "Hey , Elena says she's sorry and I'm sorry, she asked me and I just wanted to help her feel better." 3 hours ago. "Hey are you online?" 3 minutes ago. From David. A request from LoserGay! was sent to me. I start crying inside, only tears escape my eyes. "What do you want?!" I text back to David.

"Are you mad at me. Why?" David texts back. "You are the only one that was there." I text back. "I know about the photo, I'm sorry I tried to text you." Text David back. I check and it's true, my phone's service was cancelled. I paid it back not so long ago with T-Mobile.

...

I fall asleep. My Dad is gone. Only my mother is in the house. I'm in the forest. It's pitch black. I'm trying to determine if this is real. It seems real. I place my hsnd on a tree. I see a fire in the distance. The tree I'm near catches on fire. My sweater's long sleeve is on fire. I yell. I try to take it off, but it won't. My elbow's skin burns. I yank the sweater off. Some of my elbow's skin comes off.

I scream. I start running. I see Elena's bow & arrow on the floor. I pick it up. Crows on fire try to attack me. I shoot an arrow, 2 fall down. I keep running and the birds stop chasing me. A burning tree falls in-front of me. The flames spark and I get a fire burn on my knee. I moan in pain. I start running again, I'm not that fast. I spot a river and I fall inside. Now, I'm drowning. Holy Shit!

I grab a rock from the surface and beat the current. I climb up the water and gasp for air. "Well, well I guess dogs have 7 lives." says Silas in a black hooded cape. Silas? Yes, Silas. The vampire Elena killed, Stefan's enemy, he's here. "What is this?" I ask. I'm trying to hide my anxiety.

"The nightmare is scary, imagine it in real life. Scott McCall think about it, everything that has happened since you saw me with an arrow in me. The calls, the messages, this dream is because I've been gifted with the ability to enter other's mind, seemingly control them. Even the Chinese restaurant, making the waitress write those fortunes. However supernatural beings are very hard to control, but at last." says Silas.

"How did you even get in my dream. Silas, your soulless, a nothing. And so beat it. Because if I burn, you're burning with me." I dare to say.

"Congratulations, you've achieved little. I have my ways. You think I don't know Stiles is in love with Elena and you are in love with David? I messed up his mind just a little for that post to happen. I'm immortal, I've lived years, decades, centuries without dying." he says.

"You died once, maybe not completely. But you're gone. As I said Silas, you're nothing." I say. Then a twig breaks, the fire burns out. Now there's just gray smoke.

Then I see Stephany. I almost want to hug her until she grabs a knife. Her eyes wine red, in controlled by Silas. Stephany never died, maybe Silas made her go in coma. And used a look alike at the Funeral, but that would mean he killed a human without mercy.

She throws the knife at me. I duck, it cuts my ear. Not off, just the knife left a mark. "No!" I yell and draw my bow and shoot Silas in the head. He pulls the bloody arrow off his head. My body turns and takes form. I'm a werewolf now. I jump on Silas, knocking him out. He throws me across a tree, my back cracks. I charge and take him down. He grabs my jaw. I whimper. I try biting. "Fuck!" He yells as his finger draws blood. He chokes me. My fur hurts.

I start running and throw him to the water. Stephany charges at me, I run back. I throw her onto a tree. She hangs from the tree and jumps on me. She tries to bite me. I roll back. I stand face to face with her. "We're going to Mexico and death will be upon you." She says but it isn't her voice. It is, but it's dark. She jumps into the river and disappears.

...

I awake. The door bell rings. "It's late, wake up." says my mom. She adds in sleeping in is not good.

"Yes." I whisper.


	4. Fire and Ice

Chapter 4

Fire and Ice

BY ROBERT FROST

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

So, this is Elena's first writing in her poem, little did she know that the world would end in both ice from Winter and Fire from the Forest. My cursive's decent, but I like it.

I will no longer be able to protect her, her birthday is in the summer and she will be 19. Or not. Be 18 forever and I since I cannot age will be for eternity 17. Unless, eternity ends the moment they'll kill me, in reality, like a dog. I close her pink diary, the diary David told me she threw out. She will not give me a second chance. She will die, just a human in an unjust world.

Why is Elena doing this to me, I left everything. California, my school, my home, and now only with my mom and the dad that divorced her. Why do people hurt us?

They simply don't understand, how can you that to anyone. Humans vs humans. Well I'm not, nope.

I will remember dying in your arms I died, I don't believe it. However to be immortal, maybe you do at one point, it's funny. Die. Like a ghost.

I read Elena's words. "Welcome to Mystic Falls. FYI it's really cold" I start silently crying. Elena I do love you. I read through her lines about how her parents are gone. Stephany, the first time they met. I can't have it like this. I open her next diary. It's a Fuzzy OfficeMax purple notebook. Last Winter. "I toss a frozen rock on the ice pond."

The Green Antique Diary is in my hands and I throw it on the ground. I turn way. The lights in my room go and off. The room starts spinning. It's in my head or not, I don't know. The laptop, the books, the bed, the bookshelf, the books all start levitating off the floor. Suddenly they drop. There is no light in my room. A candle appears. I confront it, on my desk. I turn away. My eyes look at red wine eyes.

"Scott." I hear. She comes closer to candle. Stephany. Stephany I say. I hug her. It's the actual her. "Seven devils." By Florence + The Machine plays in the background. Your iPod is on, I would say to her. But…

"Scott, listen to me. I don't have much time. I'm unconscious of my own body. Everything is leading up to this, there's a secret society that's been planning a strike. At Richmond, here in Virginia. They are going to attack the humans, but they will kill wild animals first and drain their blood so that they have the energy. Scott, I was part of this secret society. I met Bonnie not through coincidence. You have to tell the others, David and Leo and Elena. There's a storm coming Mr. McCall." She says

"Wait, I just don't know how…" I say. Then she's gone. The lights turn back on. Someone is going to die, that's why it's so important. Someone I know and is my friend.

January 13, 2011

After Finals, no more apparitions or threats sent. Passed with good grades in Semester One. No more lying. I must warn Elena.

Valentine's Day, 2011

Fire alarm at school. No one is allowed to leave. I'm typing on my phone on Google Docs. I quit typing. There's a fire at school and not on coincidence.

The notebooks and diaries, mine and Elena's, I saw them burned in the Chemistry room. No official proof. Still under investigation.

No Hope.


	5. Arriving Part 1 & 2

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

**...**

**March 31, 2011**

**...**

**After Quarter 3 and the worst U.S. History test yet.**

**I look at Derek. He's asleep on this plane going to Mexico. **

**Derek initially served as my mentor to me but the relationship soured after Derek became an Alpha and began making choices I found immoral.**

**Despite this, Derek has remained loyal and continues protecting and fighting alongside me against numerous supernatural threats.**

**However he did guide me when I became a werewolf. Along with us on the private plane is, Stiles, Anna, that girl werewolf, ****and ****Braeden a former supernatural & has a tatoo and cool woman, Leo, and David.**** And Damon. **

**We arrive at Mexico City Airport, looking for the Spanish hunter clan, known as the Calaveras, that were hunting Derek. It is after what, Silas wanted. Leo confronts me."You think this is were we are supposed to be, Silas is bluffing." He is not. "I have to stop him." I say. We arrive at La Plaza Hotel. **

**At night David enters into my room. I look away from him. He goes to me. "I know you've left me. I understand you don't want to feel that yet, but I wish you could look at me. Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, we all want to end this war before it even begins. We have morals, that is why we drink animal's blood and not humans. So if you can stop looking at me like if I was invisible, maybe we could be friends." he says. I try to speak, just silence. "I don't know." I say. David walks away from me. "Ya." he says and shuts the door. **

**...**

**Morning**

**...**

**Derek is missing.**

**The lead hunter, Araya, also on this trip, made me realize that Kate Argent, Allison's presumed dead aunt, had returned and taken Derek.**

** With assistance from Braeden, I and the group go in search of Derek in an abandoned town known as La Iglesia, said to be the home of supernatural creatures called the Nagual (werejaguars). **

**We hop on Stiles jeep he rented for a day. No lunch yet. When Stiles's jeep breaks down, ****Braeden and I carry on alone. We arrive in La Iglesia and enter an abandoned church buried beneath the town, but are attacked by a mysterious creature wearing bone armor. **

**"Okay, let's split." says Damon. Leo, David, Anna, and Araya go into one group. Stiles, Mailia a werecoyote, and Kira a Samari History oriented and skilled hunter on supernaturals are group 2. Braeden, Damon, and I are group 3.**

**"Are we ready?" I ask.**

**Araya replies, "I have my crossbow."**

**...**

**Afternoon**

**...**

**We head towards the back of a church. I ready my gun. Braedon stedies his dart thrower. "Don't shoot." says a man. "Tell me why?" asks Damon. I give him the ?are you serious look.? "My name is Madden." says the man. He looks like James Franco.**

**"Why are you here?" I ask. I steady my gun. "Just here to wreck some havoc. It's been too long." says Madden and smirks. He charges at us. I shoot. The bullets hurt him but then they fall off. His skin reheals like mine. "Like Wolverine." I think. He transforms into a werewolf. He goes for me, I keep shooting. The gun clicks. "Shit I'm out." The werewolf knocks Braedon and Damon to the floor. I sprint. He's catching up. I transform into a werewolf.**

**...**

I'm dead. I'm dead. I died. I turn around Madden charges at me. I jump with my hind legs and scratch his fur. He pins me down and knock my air out. I whimper. He bears his thangs. An arrow lierces his ear. I jump on him. He shakes the arrow off. Him and I circle each other. Madden bears his sharp teeth.

Bradeon runs to the werewolf. He smaks Madden to the ground with his crossbow. Madden jumps, but Braedon shoots another arrow to his abdomen. Madden growls and moans. Braedon runs to it. Swinging his bow like an Ax. Until the werewolf is on the floor. That's it! An ax! Braedon's back smashes the walls. It cracks.

Damon charges at Madden. Madden pounces and almost seeks his teeth into Damon. Damon pushes back. Madden jumps about to claw Damon. Braedon comes with an ax and swings at Madden's head. The werewolve's head falls off the body.

**Chapter 5 Part 2:**

**The head of the wolf just lays there. We run to a blue house in the town. Malia, Kira, and Stiles run to us. "We fought a werecayote." We all agree the town is unsaintly. "Wait, you musr see this." says Kira. We head back to the church. We enter inside. Drywooded pews are in rows at the windows are cracked. In the monasteri, a wall is cracked. The wooden door slides open, at one point closed woth a key. A black coffin is in setted. **

**...**

**1:51 p.m. **

**...**

**We open the coffin. A younger version of the Alpha ?dead? leader is there.**

**Derek's younger self.**

...

April 30th, 2011

Prom it's here.

...

25 days earlier

...

Derek is found lying in Mexico City. He is taken to the hospital. Has a coma, remembers. Years earlier, young Peter teaches young Derek how to control his shift, using an artifact known as the Triskelion. In the present day, Kate brutally kills a gas station attendant, and appears to be unable to control herself when transformed. Scott and his friends return from Mexico and take Derek to Deaton, who is baffled by Derek's regression. A confused Derek attacks Deaton and goes to his destroyed house, but is then arrested and freed by Scott and Stiles. When Kate abducts Derek from Scott's house, Scott teams up with Peter in the hopes of putting an end to Kate's evil plan. Peter identifies the creatures that attacked Scott in Mexico as Berserkers, who are working for Kate. Kate and Derek access the Hale family's secret vault under the high school, and it is revealed that Kate wants to use the Triskelion in order to learn control over her shift. Scott, Malia and Kira take on the Berserkers, but are easily defeated. Peter confronts Derek and Kate in the vault. Derek leaves to help Scott, while Peter explains that the Triskelion was only ever a trinket; Derek learned control by focusing on his anger. Derek takes on the Berserkers, defending Scott, Malia and Kira, and is able to hold his own: during the fight, he begins reverting to an adult. With Derek gone, Peter and Kate face off, but are interrupted when an unknown individual blinds them both using flash grenades and steals a briefcase from a safe in the vault. Kate flees, calling off the Berserkers, and Derek reverts to his normal age, but with yellow eyes.

Stiles and Lydia find Peter alone in the vault, and he reveals that 117 million dollars were stolen from the safe.


	6. Unholy Graduation Approaching

**And it starts.**

**2 weeks till May 31, 2011**

**...**

I see her in the pendelum. Bonnie spins it. Elena closes her eyes. It occurs everynight, she dreams of him. Silas. He wants to kill her. "Oh my God! No!" yells Elena. Her aunt Jenna opens the door. "Elena, what is going on?" she asks. "I just had a bad dream." She says. She closes the door. She cries, he is after me.

...

The next day, Sammy a former friend hugs me. "Okay?" I ask. "I'm so happy were graduating. And you're secret is safe." she says. "What, what secret?" I ask. "The fact that you are destined to destroy Silas." she says. A few kids smirk, he's hugging a girl a kid says. "Faggot!" Matthew says.

Ignore them. She hugs me tighter. "I've grown close." she whispers. The schools hallways lights go off. "They destroyed my people." she says. I was sent, I hear telepathically. She stabs me. No, I can't believe this. I'm closing in. Everything is a haze. Everything is going dark.

"I'm so sorry." she says. "No you're my friend! Sammy don't do this! Please. Sammy." I say. She lifts the knife. "Sammy!" She draws. "Sammy No!" I yell. Bonnie shoots an electric burst from her hand. Sammy goes down. Black smoke replaces Sammy.

My eyes are closing. "Scott!" yells Bonnie.

**1 week until Graduation.**

**...**

My body is almost okay. My regentive powers allowed me to not die. Elena holds my hand. "Scott." she says. "I'm in the ICU." I say. She laughs. "They, the police, didn't track her, but Bonnie seemed to kill her between us.

Then Damon looks at Elena. Sorry for something.

**prom**

**As Graduation Day approaches, Caroline Forbes, has tried to distract Elena by focusing on simple tasks like sending out announcements about graduation, but Elena won't be swayed from her new obsession. **

**Also you should know Sheriff Forbes called Damon and Stefan to the hospital, where someone has been attacking patients. Still trying to force Katherine to help her, Bonnie has refused to give up on her plan to defeat Silas. A violent wind storm is forcasted.**

...

It's a Prom alright. The streamers and white ballons surround the plaza. This is a day I dreamed. The DJ and his mixer are playing, "Princess of China" by Coldplay.

Elena appears down the stairs, like Cinderella. She has a beautiful light pink dress. Her hair is down. She stops at me. "You look amazing." I say. She smiles. "Thanks. You look pretty fetching in that tux." She says. I then confront her. "There's something I need to tell you Elena." I say.

"Scott, I'm here with Damon. He told me he'd live 100 years more, just so he could see me in this dress." Elena says with a tear in her eye.

"Elena, you don't understand."

"Scott, you deserted me and just departed."

"I was only trying to protect you."

"From who?!"

The teens around us keep dancing, some stare at us. I take her outside. The night is blacker than the permanent markets at school. The only light admits from the hotel.

"Silas." I say. Elena stops altogether then she tells me.

"Why did you..?.."

"Because he threatened to kill you if I told you. It takes a little over 6 to 7 months for you. Your blood is rare. It's fighting the serum, but it is subduing." Cars screech past us.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"You were bit by a vampire and you will..." I whisper.

"No. No! Scott, why. Why didn't you warn me. And Silas." She says. She cries. And then it starts raining. "What about Jeremy?" she asks herself. The rain beats faster.

"Jeremy. Oh my God, I have to get him. It's tonight. Silas warned me in his dream." She shouts. She runs off. "Elena!" I yell. I grab my iPhone 4 and call a taxi.

She slips. I catch up on my taxi. Her knee draws blood. "Elena." I say. I pull her into the taxi. "Where to?" asks the driver. I give him Elena's adress.

"What were you thinking!?" I shout. She closes her eyes. She's fallen hard. "I was trying...to help." she words.

...

**Jeremy is asleep when we arrive. "Jeremy." I whisper. The house shakes****. He awakes. "What's going on?" he asks. "We gave to go." The house shakes more. Elena helps her brother to his feet. "Where's your aunt?" I ask. "8 p.m. mass" Elena says. We step outside. The rain has ceased. Elena starts the car.**

**Hills Street seems long. The car breaks down. "What just happened?" I ask. "It must be the battery. We hop off. The car slides down. "My car!" yells Elena. It's windshield cracks. Fog surrounds us.**

**A boy who looks like Theo James cracks the windshield more. His hand extended. He's a werelock.**

**...**

**10:09 p.m.**

**...**

You are in trouble. Yes, Scott. Talking to yourself. You have lost it. Silas appears now. "This is Luke. He's a powerful sorcerer. He's actually from 1692, like Salem witch trials era. He's been 20 for over 300 years now." Silas says. He snikers. His next words run a chill through my spine.

"If you can't beat them, kill them."


	7. The Walking Dead

**Chapter 7**

I look at Silas, the night is cold. I try to buy some time. "Silas, you don't have to do this." I say. "I do." says Silas. Luke levitates the car and charges it at our direction. The glass breaks. I transform. I slam the car out of our way, it nearly kills us. Jeremy looks at us and runs off. I try to stop him. We loose him.

"It should have kilked you." says Silas through gritted teeth.

Luke hurls the car and slans it near Elena. "Stop this Silas!" shouts Elena. "I can't." says Silas. She moves out of the way by the time the car slams down. Damon charges at Silas. Silas throws him under his shoulder and fist him to the ground.

I charge at Luke, at full speed. He utters. "Human's allys must be prevented."

My fur feels like a coat catching breeze in a hurling wind. I feel that way right now as I'm running faster and faster.

Luke grabs the electric wires from a lighpost and emits a fire. The burning pole falls infront of me. The border between him and me. The fire dances, his goal that it attaches to my fur. I back up slowly.

Bonnie saves me. She projects the fire back. "Stand back." says Bonnie.

**_..._**

**_"The Walking Dead, they escaped death." _**says Silas. Elena looks at me. The car's glass caught her side. She's bleeding a lot!

Silas slams Damon to the ground. They're fast. They run to the city side. Bonnie has an invisible bubble that does not allow Luke's telekinesis to hurt her. The fire retreats to him. "This isn't over." he says and dissapears.

Bonnie heads to Elena and I. I transform back. "Will she be okay?" I ask. "She needs to come back tp my house, hospital is too late. She's changing to a vampire right now, but the blood is making her a little crazy.

Bonnie pulls over her 2010 Blue Subaru. "Let me come." I say. "No, Scott. Please." she says and leaves her car with Elena is in the passenger seat.

**...**

I progress to the giant Wells Fargo building in the center of Mystic Falls. I wonder if Elena will ever go to Whitmore College in Maine.

They fight at the center of sin city.

Damon throws Silas into the winfow of a giant Wells Fargo building. I intervene. Silas throwd Damon at a bookcase.

"Stop Silas! This can only end in loss." I say. "For you, but humans must pay." he says. "For what? What did they ever do to you?" I ask. "They took everything from me. From her. She's gone Scott." he says.

Damon throws him off the wall. Silas makes a run for it. "The curse sent by Luke will restore her." Silas shouts running away.

"Curse?" asks Damon.

**...**

Then white mist surrounds us. People scream. I turn around. I see. Rick. Ghost. Ghosts, the curse. "Scott you must go seek Elena, only she can kill Luke. He's set this curse. And now the dead are seeking revenge on the living." says Rick. "Rick, I'm sorry I did not save you." I say.

"It's okay. I'm in a place where I can be as open as I want.

Rick, I want him to stay. Leo should see this. Speaking of Leo, he comes at us in his 2011Green Ford. David joins him. Rick sees Leo. They stop at each other. "Rick, you're here." says Leo and hugs him. Leo suddenly realizes he can't feel Rick.

"It's okay. Take care, please." says Rick.

Suddenly he's gone. The police arrive later. We escaped just in time. We arrive at Bonnie's house. It's dark and there are too many lit candles.

David grabs Leo's hand and they grasp. Unknowing of fate. They look at each others eyes and Leo smiles for David. They're together now. I smile. David nods at me. Elena. I love you. Please stay, because if you don't I have nothing.

I look at her. Stefan holds her hand, he has teleported here fast. I feel jealous, but for the sake of Elena I ignore it. Jeremy holds her other hand. Of course, Jeremy told Bonnie.

David, Damon, Leo, and I stop. "What can we do?" I ask. Bonnie speaks. "I'm going to give it my all. It might damage me, rid of my powers. It's dangerous, but Elena is my best friend. And no, I won't let her die. Her Aunt Jenna would never forgive me.

The thing is I waited for you all. The others, I can't tell. I can try to turn her human, but Jeremy since he has her nlood and is close will have to help transmit his energy into Elena. He lays down on what is a massage table. He closes his eyes. "Think peaceful thoughts." suggest Bonnie. "Okay." says Jeremy with a smirk. Like when he smoked a cigarrette on campus and did not get caught.

**...**

There are footsteps approaching down the street. I tell tje others, my ears detected them a 1/2 mile away. Damon and Stefan decide to fight who they now tell me is Katherine. "Fight her till she drops." I say. "Will do." says Stefan.

I grab Elena's cold hand. Bonnie places her amulet on Elena. She tells Jeremy to interlock his hands with Elena. He does. David, Leo, and I bring out water and towels. Bonnie screams, a golden emergence of light transends from her into Elena. Elena awakes. "What is going on?!" she yells. Her eyes fade into a darker brown

She grabs my neck, fangs replace her teeth. She conforms her will to stop. She gasps. "Scott, I'm sorry." she says. Jeremy is in deep sleep. "I can't wake him!" shouts Bonnie. I look at Jeremy. He's gasping for breath. He's dying. Elena cries. Bonnie shoots her energy still and screams. David and Leo try to help her. Jeremy wakes up. "Jeremy." says Elena hugging him.

"Bonnie." I say. She lays still on the ground, the pendelum is broke in half. Through the door, Stefan says the ghost are gone, but Luke is gone. Damon stares. Bonnie is not breathing or moving. "Bonnie." says Elena. Elena feels Bonnie's pulse. Checks for air. Nothing.

"Bonnie's dead." cries Elena.

**...**

**Unholy Graduation**


	8. An Unholy War

Chapter** 8**

Funeral Day:

Elena P.O.V.:

Her parents are crying, we did tell them eventually. However, it's great that they belive somewhat in the supernatural. I raise my umbrella over my head. The rain pours slowly. I look at the mourners. Anna and Caroline Forbes walk up to me. Anna speaks, "Bonnie was nice and a powerful witch. I know I only met her breifly, but she's in a better place Elena." she says. I look down at my black dress. Scott arrives later and looks at me. Funerals are Sad.

I look at her. A tear escapes my eye. Bonnie, my best friend is gone. Caroline Forbes speaks up. "I know this sucks Elena and I can't imagine what you are going through. I want to invite you to dinner at my parents house." The rain continues pouring.

"I can't." I say. "Lasagna" says Caroline. The priest shows up. The preist says words, her parents talk, it continues. Then the eulogies arrive. I go up.

"Hi, my name is Elena Gilbert. I've been best friends with Bonnie for a good amount of time. Elena wasn't only my friend, she I say, no is my sister. When we loose somrome our hearts start to ache. It's after the aching, our hearts realize that in reality. There is such thing as forever. Because I may not be religious, but supposedly everything will end. But I contradict. We live on in people's life, energy, continuacion. I'm in Calculus and I found 1 particular thing. Some things do last forever, such as pi." I finish and leave the podium.

After the Funeral, I go to her black coffin and hide a lucky braclet we found when we were kids in her wreath. I eat mini crussants and drink coffe later. Only 2 days before graduation.

**...**

**Scott**

"Hello, yes there will be 3 of us for the dinner. So, the cost will be $18.00." I say consulting with administration. "Okay, okay. Yes, thank you. Bye." I say. I look outside, tomorrow will be it.

...

**Elena:**

I ring the doorbell. The faint noise repeats twice. I hear footsteps. It's Caroline.

"I didn't think you'd make it." she says smiling. The sky is still gray, but it's cleared up. Her mom steps in, Sherrif Forbes. She shakes my hand. A towel in the other.

"Hello Elena, it's nice to meet you. It's a good thing you're here, since Ive been..." She wipes her hand. "You know, by myself, it's been difficult for both me and Caroline to get past these times."

I look at Bonnie and her mother. They grasp hands. "I'm sorry about Bonnie, I know you two were close."

I open my eyes. I see Caroline and her mom. "Elena?"

"I'm sorry, yes I and her were like family." I say.

I step inside. I hang my coat. The Lasagna is actually really good, I want more now. I look at Ms. Forbes. She looks at me. "It's actually my mom's recipe." says Ms. Forbes. No longer Mrs. Forbes.

"It's actually really good." I say and smile. Caroline smiles rather faintly. Caroline's mom's iPhone 4 rings. The conversation goes like this.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh you must be the cable guy from Comcast."

"Yes, I was wondering if I can install the wires to the main input on your TV."

"That would be splendid. Can you arrive at 6:00 p.m. or.."

"6 is alright. I need you to come to our Comcast location in State Street like in 30 minutes or so."

"That's fine."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Her mom hangs up the phone. She starts packing her purse. I feel tired. I place the dishes in the sink. I want to go to rest. The food is heavy.

Caroline hugs her mom. "I'll see you soon. Call Elena's parents to pick her up please." says Ms. Forbes. She leaves and shuts the door.

"Aunt." I say. I don't know why but I feel like crying. "She didn't mean it, honest." Caroline says trying to comfort me. Caroline's home is a pretty decor of Victorian and Modern times.

"Would it be okay if I rest in your bed till my aunt Jenna comes?" I ask. Caroline nods her head. She turns the TV on, she's watching Pretty Little Liars.

...

End of Part 1

...

...

Caroline's bed is so comfy. I endure her room, allow myself to relax. I'm curious. So curious.

Caroline steps inside, I'm still in the bed napping. I open my eyes more. "I'm sorry, I think I just fell was quick. I just passed out." I say.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." she replies. She sits in the bed. She's pretty tired too. Her eyes are a tad red. I look at her. Her body is so genuine, so sincere. She speaks again.

"I hope you don't mind. My sweater and shirt are soaking wet." I'll have to change quick. She goes to her oakwood green velvet closet.

She pulls her sweater, but it gets stuck halfway. "Ow." she says as she pulls it. "Here." I say adjusting the sleeve. She gently pulls it completely off. She takes off her shirt. She notices me looking at her bra. "El-l-ena." She stutters. "I'm not a lesbian." I say.

She looks for a shirt. She has a tear in her eye. She can't look down. She fumbles for a hanger. I deeply regret what I just said. Yes, the time calls now for an apology.

"I'm sorry for...well... everything. That I ignored you in school. That I'm taking this out on you. I don't know what to do and I'm... I am just so confused." I say. She keeps her gaze on me and returns, she finds a flusha shirt.

"Look Elena I'm not mad at you. I'm just so tired of people in my life denying me. First, my father. Then my friends. It's been.."

...

"Complicated." we both say. We look at each other, several minutes lapse. She is near my face. I tilt and my cherry ChapStick lips touch hers. Were soon making out my hand is on her head. She's feeling my hair. I detach the latch on her bra.

I take off my shirt. She helps me out. She takes off her bra. I take mine off too. I take off my pants and thong. She does as well.

I feel her breast, her tits. She breathes on my neck, traveling to my mouth. I open my legs wide. She fingers me. The orgasm is a feel good sensation.

She goes deeper and deeper and deeper. My jaw drops, I make pleasing sounds. I feel her finger inside my vagina going up and down. I start cumming. She feels my boobs and puts her mouth on them. She puts her mouth on my vagina and blows on it. Twisting her tongue inside my hole.

I feel her breast. And grasp. I grind on her. I soon am fingering her and cumming on her mouth. I stop.

...

I'm back on the bed. I just lay there. I realize it was only a dream. Caroline enters, "Hey, you're ride is here." Oh, okay.

I nod and tell her thankyou. She asks if I'm okay, I tell her I am fine. My aunt Jenna is here.

Graduation

I have submitted and gotten accepting envelopes from a few colleges. I've interested myself in ITT Tech, Massachusetts.

I adjust my hat in the mirror. I walk a little in circles in my blue gown. I smile. I'm going to college. My smile fades. Anxiety is overwhelming.

I arrive maybe later, later. There's a small meeting where we adjust a little. The auditorium is packed. I step in. Line in line. The wind blows inside and the lights flicker. The music plays.

The lights go on and off.

...

Waiting

...

Alison Lattice, May Margaret, John Madison,...

...

Scott McCall

It's finally my turn. I walk up to the podium slowly. I shake the principal's hand.

I have the diploma in my hand. I hear my name. In a whispery voice. But it seems to go away.

Nothing seems to happen. All the names get called finally. My family takes pictures and then we go to the receptionist hall to receive the banquet. It is basically salad, tomato sauced macaroni, and rolls. Of course, there is also fruit punch.

...

A man with glasses and a suit arrives to the stand. He taps his glass. "I'd like to make a toast to all the students of Mystic Falls HighSchool. It is an be with you here today. I've been an administrator for 2 years now. The students have been a true delight."

People clap. The lights go off. It's a blackout. People gasp and some girls freak out.

...

The lights return, but they're red. "Ladies and gentleman I'm so sorry." The principal walks up to the man. "Who are you?" he asks. The man smiles and takes off his glasses. It's Alexander!

"I'm Mr. Pure Evil." he smiles. The reception hall window's break. They shatter. The glass disperses. The school's police man pulls out his gun. "Hands on your head."

Alexander does so whistling the Kill Bill song. The bullet shoots, Alexander lays out his hand and stops the bullet in mid air. He levitates it. He aims it at the policeman. The bullet curves and hits the projection instead. The projection lands on the curtains.

The whistling of the Kill song continues. Then it stops.

...

The wires of the projection snap and a spark ignites. Many people have run outside. Including my family. Ana confronts Alexander. "I killed you once, I'll kill you twice if I have to." she says.

"I'm just wreaking a little havoc." he says smiling. The spark ignites and draws fire. The curtains come down burning.

The place starts burning. "I have to go." I say to Ana. Stiles, Elena, Stefan, and Damon come towards me. The smoke starts.

Damon steps up. Stefan stops him. "What are you doing? Bonnie is no longer with us, we can't defeat him." Stefan says.

"Well, I will. For the sake of Elena. Because you can't. Because you only care about yourself. We are not a family. And it is sad you are my brother." says Damon.

"I don't understand this. I'm trying to help you. It's a suicide mission and you're willing to die. For what? Elena, because you love her." says Stefan.

Elena speaks up, "Stefan, please. You."

"I what?" he says. "You aren't...human." she says.

"I love you too." he says. I stand there in awe.

"Well you're not human Elena. Not anymore. I can give you what Scott can't."

He stops.

"Give her what? Death. I gave her life, she left me. There is darkness right now." I say.

"Stop! All three of you stop." shouts Elena. Stiles looks at Ana, she turns away.

Ana gets mad and starts transformation. She reaches to her opposite, her being a werewolf. She charges at Alexander. Alexander locks the doors, trapping us in this burning building.

She leaps and starts clawing at him. He teleports inside the room. Their fight is intense. He vanishes, but gets clawed in his eye and he yells like a bitch.

Katherine, the unholy vampire is here. "How...extreme. Are you guys gonna die in this fire?" she asks. Elena confronts her. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." says Elena. Katherine smiles, she shrugs.

Elena charges at her. She grabs Katherine's neck and nearly twist it. But Katherine throws Elena's body to a table. Elena almost bites her neck. Katherine slams Elena to the floor. Katherine backs away.

"Elena you aren't in my agenda. I propose that I can get you all out of here." she says.

"What's in it for you?" asks Ana.

"Spare my life because an unholy war is upon us." says Katherine.

**End of Part 2**


	9. The Last Stand

**This is it. I look straight at Rebekkah. She smiles seemingly. "I know you've been searching for me. I know you are confined to kill me." She looks at me with a look that says promise me you won't murder me yet. I need you.**

**I nod my head, "Rebekah, you can accompany us." She nods. The place is still burning. "But, promise we'll leave this place now, you can't mess with us." I say.**

**Damon comes to me. "She'll kill us." he whispers. I reply, "We need her. Trust me."**

**She confronts Stiles, he's a bit shaken. "I'll need you to grab my hand. We will teleport to the woods, that's where Silas' army is. She closes her eyes, a black smoke entraps her and Silas. They're soon gone.**

**"Can I ask why she left." asks Anna. "Because Stiles is human." I say.**

**I transform. Anna does too. A wide window to the right has not been burned, but the glass is broken. "We'll meet you at the woods." says Stefan. The firetruck alarm sounds.**

**Anna and I break through the window and rush through the woods. **

**Stefan, Elena, and Damon teleport.**

**...**

**"He'll stay at home. It's safer for Stiles." Rebekah says when we all meet up. **

**The woods are extensive. The night is dark. "They'll be here soon. We must plan an attack. Here's what I proposed. Anna and Scott will be upfront. A few miles from them entering the city. When Leo arrives, he and David will be the midsection of defense. Damon and Stefan will accompany them from the back. Elena, you and I will serve as the barrier between the city and them." She says.**

**"We'll need more people." Anna says. 20 vampires under Rebekah's accompany visit. 10 werewolves Anna calls family are here as well. There are in total, 39 of us.**

**...**

**A fire is emerged from the distance. "Ready yourselves." I say. Klaus, that's the name some had mentioned. 50 of them, including Silas arrive. **

**"You will not win this fight." he says. "Silas, you will not survive. Bonnie has said so." I say. "Where is she now?" replies Silas.**

**It pisses me off. I charge at him. Silas curves my blow. He backflips and throws me off guard.**

**The Last Stand starts. David in the distance grabs his bow and lights and arrow and fire and aims it as Silas' army. The trees burn and they are angry.**

**Stephany, now under his control attacks Anna. A african woman vampire from our side's head is torn off by...no...it can't be. But it is.**

**Katherine.**


End file.
